


The Manikin

by Madval29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madval29/pseuds/Madval29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione needs to pay more attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manikin

Hermione honestly just meant to pop by H&M. She had a coupon for shoes and needed a new pair of flats. Hermione knew it was just a ploy to lure her in the shop and that she might buy more merchandise, but she needed shoes. Hermione figured she could keep a one-track mind. 

“Shoes, Shoes, Shoes,” she just kept repeating the one thought over and over. She walked into the store and headed straight for the shoes rack. Shockingly, the shoe’s rack separated the men’s and women’s sections of the store. Well, maybe it wasn’t shocking, that bit came a little later. 

There was a manikin display set up a little bit down from the shoes, but well within her view. Hermione quickly set about pulling flats down from the clearance rack and trying them on. However, H&M isn’t exactly a shoe store. Hermione was left with no seats and awkward hopping around to change shoes and balance her slightly overlarge bag. 

Now all of that hopping around caused some of her clothing to shift. But Hermione took a surreptitious look around, and apart from the manikins, there was no one there to notice her acting a fool of herself. Hermione repeated her process of removing shoes wiggling one foot out of her shoes into the new flats and back again. Could Hermione have just stepped on the floor and avoided this mess easily? Yes. But Hermione is stubborn. Also with no one else around, there was no way she would place her clean feet on the dirty floor. 

After her third pair, Hermione realized that she had a wedgie. It was clearly not the best day for her to have worn her older pair of underwear. But here she was, at H&M wearing underwear from three years ago, with a wedgie. Hermione took another look around. After determining that no one was there, she just shoved her hand down the back of her pants to fix the monstrosity of a wedgie going on down there. 

Hermione thought she heard a snicker, but there was still no one there. Clearly, she had to be losing her mind. Hermione went through her hop again. She walked around in the red flats for a little bit before deciding that they would be perfect. She quickly switched back. 

As she was bending over to pick up the shoes, she swore she heard a groan. Hermione shook it off. After she maneuvered her clothing, purse, and the pair of flats in her arms to carry to the register, she turned around to find one of the manikins appeared off. But again, she ignored it. She started to walk past the display when one of the manikins moved. 

Hermione’s heart started beating off the charts. She gave a large gasp and barely held in a shriek. But still managed to drop everything. The clearly not-a-manikin started walking over to her and helped her pick up her purse and flats. He gave her a wink and left for the men’s section. Hermione was terribly embarrassed.


End file.
